DoveXTiger
DoveXTiger 'is a canon pairing between the characters Dovewing and Tigerstar. About Dovewing Appearance Dovewing is a pale, smoky gray she-cat. Her eyes are blue. Personality Dovewing is sweet and kind, but can be headstrong and believes what she is doing right even in the toughest situations. History Dovewing is born in ThunderClan as the daughter of Whitewing and Birchfall. She has one littermate, Ivypool. Her mentor was Lionblaze. As a kit, she was able to hear things farther than any normal cat could, and it was revealed by Jayfeather that she was one of the three. Other Love Interests Bumblestripe has feelings for Dovewing, though Dovewing does not completely return them. They were formerly mates, but Dovewing broke up with him because she still loved Tigerheart. About Tigerstar Appearance Tigerstar is a big, sleek and thick-furred, dark brown, tiger-striped tabby tom. He has a torn ear, broad shoulders, a long tail, and dark amber eyes. Personality Tigerstar is mainly immature, but will always put his clan above everything. He is playful, but in battle acts ferocious. History Tigerstar is born in ShadowClan as the son of Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt. He has two littermates, Flametail and Dawnpelt. He harbors ThunderClan blood from Tawnypelt. When he was an apprentice, Tigerstar momentarily stayed in ThunderClan as an apprentice when Blackstar stopped believing in StarClan, but he is now back in ShadowClan. His warrior name was Tigerheart, but he had succeeded Rowanstar and is now leader. His mentor was Oakfur. He has mentored Sleekwhisker, and temporarily Lioneye. Other Love Interests Shrewfoot has feelings for Tigerstar, though Tigerheart either does not return them or does not realize she has them. Relationship Dovewing and Tigerstar both hold feelings for each other, but Dovewing did not want want them to be mates because it was against the warrior code. She described their relationship as "suffering love". They later get back together in Tigerheart's Shadow when Dovewing realizes she is expecting Tigerstar's kits. Synopsis In the Super Edition Arc Bramblestar's Storm Dovewing participates in helping ShadowClan with the badgers. While nervous fighting a major battle without her powers, she holds her own and is later seen fighting alongside Tigerheart. At the very end of the book, Dovewing breaks up with Bumblestripe and they are no longer mates. They're described as eating on opposite sides of the camp with their eyes fixed on their prey. Dovewing is later part of the patrol that takes Minty home where they have a brief encounter with a ShadowClan patrol lead by Tigerheart. Tigerheart stares at Dovewing, though Dovewing avoids his gaze entirely, staring out at the lake. Tigerheart's Shadow Dovewing is first seen when Tigerheart meets her. She reveals she is expecting kits, and tells him she has been having visions. After he asks her about this, she tells him she believes they have to leave the Clans and raise their kits elsewhere. When Tigerheart seems hesitant about this, she responds negatively and leaves. Later, she leaves ThunderClan by herself. ''Coming Soon In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice The lake is dried up and cats are hungry and thirsty. Dovepaw senses big brown animals blocking the stream that led to the lake. Lionblaze convinces Firestar to go on a quest to stop what is blocking the water, who then convinces the other leaders, to send a patrol upstream. Dovepaw and her mentor are chosen to go for ThunderClan. During this journey, one of the ShadowClan cats, Tigerheart, appears to show affection for her and wants to protect her a lot, though Dovepaw is annoyed by his protectiveness. Night Whispers One night, she meets Tigerheart. She follows him to the abandoned Twoleg nest where they play for a while. When Tigerheart is showing off on the beams, leaping from one to the other to the next, Dovepaw hears a crack, which reminds her of the beech tree that fell over ThunderClan's camp, and in a panic, she knocks Tigerheart from the log. When they both recover enough to look up at the beam, it looks whole, but when they look closer, they notice a tiny, fresh split in it. They joke around until Tigerheart grows serious and confesses to Dovepaw his true feelings for her. Dovepaw reciprocates and two agree to regularly meet at night. On a later night, Dovepaw meets with Tigerheart at the arranged spot. She tells him naively about Jayfeather's herb patch. Dovepaw hears her sister, who had followed them. A ShadowClan patrol chances upon Tigerheart and the two sisters. Tigerheart quickly hides Dovepaw under a bush and Ivypaw is captured. In a panic, Dovepaw returns to the camp and goes into her den. She pretends to wake up and notice that Ivypaw is missing. The Clan learns that she has been captured by ShadowClan, though they don't know why she was out by the border at night. Dovepaw's feeling of guilt intensifies when she learns that ShadowClan will return Ivypaw in exchange for the herbs to cure Littlecloud's greencough. She confronts Tigerheart at the Gathering and demands to know why he told his Clan about the herbs. She feels hurt and betrayed by Tigerheart and ceased her meetings with him. Sign of the Moon At the Gathering, she sits with Bumblestripe and seems to show some affection for him. Towards the end of it, Tigerheart finds her and pleads while he had betrayed her telling his Clan about ThunderClan's catmint, his feelings for her were real. Dovewing, angry and confused, rejects resuming their forbidden relationship and while she may still love him, she can no longer fully trust him. Dovewing thinks about Tigerheart while going back to camp, wishing she could forget about him. The Forgotten Warrior During her battle training with Brambleclaw, Bumblestripe chooses Dovewing over his sister, Blossomfall. This makes Blossomfall upset when he chooses Dovewing as a partner over his littermate. After training, Dovewing mentions that littermates are more important than friends to Bumblestripe. Bumblestripe replies back that he was hoping that there was more than just friendship between them. This stuns Dovewing, not knowing what to say. At the end of the chapter, she is thinking about both Tigerheart and Bumblestripe and how she cannot have Tigerheart yet she can have Bumblestripe. Throughout the book, Dovewing appears to have feelings for Tigerheart still, but is now more determined to get over him. The Last Hope Dovewing was thinking so hard that she steps on a thorn and makes a squeaking noise. When she hears strange voices and smells ShadowClan, she realizes she'd crossed the border on accident. Tigerheart is one of the cats in the patrol, and he hisses to Dovewing to stay calm and that he'd get her out. He then persuades the rest of the patrol to go on without him. After the other cats had gone, they argue over Tigerheart's support of Dawnpelt's accusations against Jayfeather. Tigerheart then blurts out that he wishes they didn't argue and that he misses her. He moves closer to her and asks her to meet him that night. She reluctantly agrees and walks to the border, running so quickly that she nearly crashes into Firestar. A ShadowClan patrol enters the ThunderClan camp after Lionblaze picks a fight with their border patrol. Firestar promises it won't happen again, and the patrol exits the camp. Dovewing watches the thorns where Tigerheart had been. Bumblestripe asks her if she wants to go hunting. She replies yes, but asks Foxleap to come too so that she and Bumblestripe aren't alone. After telling the two cats that she'd catch up, an elder bush hisses, and Tigerheart comes out, saying he'd missed her. They agree to meet again later. She meets Tigerheart that night and they race each other. She then says that next leaf-fall he might be in ThunderClan and they could have kits. This shocks Tigerheart, but Dovewing says it's not important now. While waiting for ThunderClan to leave for the full-moon gathering, Dovewing silently hopes for Tigerheart to be there. On the way to the Gathering, Bumblestripe comments on her distraction, saying that she'd nearly run him into a tree. She snaps at him, telling him to watch where he's going, causing Bumblestripe to race ahead of her. Rosepetal catches this and asks Dovewing if she enjoys hurting his feelings telling her that it isn't a crime to like someone and to apologize. Dovewing slowly agrees, and then catches up to him, apologizing. Bumblestripe rejects her, however. After the Gathering, Dovewing and Tigerheart are caught talking by Bumblestripe. Tigerheart stops her when she is going back to ThunderClan camp and reveals that he overheard Dovewing telling the clan leaders her powers. He comments that her powers are cool, but shows concern for her safety. Finally seeing Tigerheart for what he really was, a ShadowClan cat and a Dark Forest warrior, Dovewing ends her relationship with Tigerheart, realizing her loyalties lie with her Clan and her duty as one of Three. She tells Tigerheart to focus on the battle before leaving. During the battle, Dovewing is surprised to see Tigerheart fighting on the side of the Clans. He tells her that he was a spy for ShadowClan. When Tigerheart leaves camp after Firestar dies, Bumblestripe moves closer to comfort her, and she accepts his comforts, laying her head on his shoulder. She doesn't look back at Tigerheart as he leaves. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc Thunder and Shadow Dovewing is seen at a Clan meeting, anxious over Darktail's rogues and their attack on WindClan. She is part of the patrol tracking the rogue scent in their territory that then crosses over into ShadowClan. Along the border, they meet a ShadowClan patrol lead by Tigerheart. While Dovewing seems eager to see him, Tigerheart is not, hissing and baring his teeth at her. They share news of the rogues with ShadowClan, and with Rowanstar's permission, do a joint patrol that tracks the trail to a river. Dovewing suggests the rogues used the river to disguise their scent. Tigerheart disagrees, and the two snap at each other. Dovewing and Twigpaw run into a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Tigerheart, Violetpaw, Puddleshine, and Scorchfur while they're on the way to get lungwart from WindClan. Puddleshine warns the ThunderClan cats of the spreading yellowcough sickness. Dovewing thanks Tigerheart for stopping by to tell them. Tigerheart defensively responds it wasn't his idea. Dovewing remains coolly polite and the two exchange brief, tension-filled words before Tigerheart abruptly leaves with the patrol. Dovewing is seen briefly when the remaining ShadowClan cats shelter in ThunderClan. She appears deep in conversation with Bumblestripe, unaware of Tigerheart as he watches through narrowed eyes. Shattered Sky Dovewing is seen in camp with Tigerheart, watching Rowanstar and Bramblestar argue over their next attack while Ivypool glares at her and the tom. After Alderheart receives a vision of SkyClan, Dovewing is one of the cats that believes they should help and try to find them right away, even offering to lead a patrol herself. Ivypool disagrees with this publicly however when Tigerheart offers to go with her and Dovewing is shocked. Bramblestar overrules Dovewing's request in favor of defeating the Kin first, much to her dismay. Twigpaw vanishes the next day in search of her kin in SkyClan and Dovewing and Tigerheart offer to go find her. Bramblestar assigns Molewhisker to join them and the three cats leave camp. Dovewing and the search party return a half-moon later. Dovewing, sorrow in her mew, tells Alderheart they believe Twigpaw to be dead after finding blood and fur on a Thunderpath indicating she was hit by a monster. Ivypool cries out she blames herself and only said they shouldn't go for dumb reasons, glancing at her sister and Tigerheart. Dovewing is shocked by this and Tigerheart wraps his tail protectively around her. After Darktail's defeated and the ShadowClan cats are leaving to return to their own territory, Violetpaw notices Tigerheart and Dovewing huddled close together. They're deep in conversation and though she can't hear what they're saying, she notes they both seem grave. Rowanstar interrupts, calling Tigerheart over. They share one final word before Tigerheart leaves with his Clan leader. In the bonus chapter, Dovewing wonders if Ivypool only spoke out because Tigerheart was going and isn't sure how she feels about that. Bumblestripe proposes they get back together and have kits. Dovewing is shocked, then furious. She retorts this wasn't the time for kits with Darktail still a threat and it just would lead to more deaths. Bumblestripe responds it'd give the Clan something to fight for and wants her to consider it. Later, she's approached by Tigerheart. Dovewing reluctantly tells him her conversation with Bumblestripe. Tigerheart agrees with her. He comments they're all getting to the age when they start having kits. Dovewing doesn't know what to take from that. When finding out Twigpaw's missing, it's implied Dovewing agreed to the quest in part of to avoid Bumblestripe and feels guilty she still thought of Tigerheart rather than him. As they leave, she thinks to herself she'll sort out things with Bumblestripe later but right now she felt she was exactly where she needed to be, at Tigerheart's side. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide Dovewing forged a powerful friendship with Tigerheart, one that persisted and deepened even when they returned to their clans. Even after knowing the role she will play when the Dark Forest comes, she still met with Tigerheart at night, using her powers to keep safe from detection. The looming crisis forced Dovewing to think of her loyalties and found something in Bumblestripe. She saw a future of a cat in her clan, not secret love with Tigerheart. In the Novellas Dovewing's Silence During the gathering, Dovewing notices all the former trainees of the other Clans are present, and think forgiving one cat is easier than forgiving several. She sees Shrewfoot with Tigerheart and feels a spark of jealousy, but ignores it. She is glad Tigerheart is forgiven by ShadowClan and has a better life now. Trivia Interesting Facts * Kate says that the reason Dovewing likes Tigerheart so much is that "he is naturally everything she wishes she was" as a loyal, kind-hearted, well-meaning warrior and wanting to do her best for the Clan and trying really hard too. Other Names * DoveTiger * TigerXDove * Doveheart * Tigerwing Quotes : "Do I have to fight you, too?" : —Dovewing to Tigerheart The Last Hope, page 292 ---- : '''Tigerheart: "We can have one more night together, can't we?" : Dovewing: "No, we can't. I have to concentrate on the prophecy! There's a battle coming. I don't know who to trust anymore!" : Tigerheart: "You can always trust me. I love you!" : Dovewing: "This isn't the time. I have a battle to fight. So do you." : Tigerheart: "What about afterward?" : Dovewing: "There will be four Clans again. You'll belong to ShadowClan, and I'll belong to ThunderClan, and ... and maybe that's how it should be." : —Dovewing ends her relationship with Tigerheart The Last Hope, pages 232-233 ---- : Dovewing: "We have nothing left to say to each other." : Tigerheart: "Please! I didn't use you, I promise I didn't. Okay, I told Blackstar about Jayfeather's herbs, but that doesn't change how I felt about you. How I still feel about you." : —Tigerheart pleading to Dovewing Sign of the Moon, pages 78-79 ---- : Dovepaw: "D-do you know Ivypaw?" : Tigerheart: "I've seen her at Gatherings." : Dovepaw: "But nothing more than that?" : Tigerheart: "Do you mean, have I ever asked to meet her in the middle of the night, and brought her here to risk my life on collapsing logs? Let me think...No. I'm pretty sure I haven't. There's only one sister I'm interested in. : —Tigerheart to Dovepaw about the fact that he loves only her Night Whispers, page 111 Related Shippings Other Dovewing Shippings * DoveXBumble * DoveXFox Other Tigerheart Shippings * TigerXShrew * BumbleXTiger * IvyXTiger Other Forbidden Couples * BlueXOak * CrowXFeather * FireXCinder * FireXSpotted * GrayXMillie * GrayXSilver * HalXFeather * JayXHalfMoon * LeafXCrow * LionXHeather * MapleXApple * MudXBright * ReedXFallow * RyeXCloud * SquirrelXStorm * StormXBrook * YellowXRagged Gallery Category:TomXSheCat Category:TomXShe-cat Category:Forbidden Shippings Category:Canon Shippings